


The End

by Mobak



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, I Tried, M/M, Sad and Happy, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobak/pseuds/Mobak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that was the perfect end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Everything in the warehouse looked gray and dingy, not only because of the dim light, but also because of the thick layer of dust covers on those old storage boxes and the cement floor, not to mention the coating of the cobwebs.  
If it's possible not to make the murder scene a little too weird, he really wanted to do some cleaning before lying down.  
That sounds pretty funny though, a man tries to commit suicide cares about the floor. But the fact is, it was not despair that made him face death without fear and regret, it was the opposite.

Anyway, his personnal little discomfort was meaningless. Things were all over now, neither the ridiculous school trip, nor the Neo World Program which had been crushed down.  
Besides the troubles he might had maken in his unknown past, in this play of life, could he finally get a audience who applauds for him?  
Even if he could never have the chance to find out himself, it didn't matter. Still, he was going to take the curtain call.

However, when it's time to come to an end, a character who shouldn't show up suddenly appeared in the wrong place.

"What are you doing here?" Staring at one of the Monokumas among many carriers of AI Junko, Komaeda asked in a lukeworm tone.

"Upupu... Don't worry, I won't interfere you," the teddy bear began to make strange laughers grated on his ear, "Afterall, your action is a key requirement for the despair!"

"You can say what you like, but I don't think so. Even though I used a bomb and threatened to kill them all, still the traitor just doesn't seemed to have the will to show up. I'm afraid the Neo World Program had already been called off." The white-haired boy squinted his eye, "In this situation, though the clues I left can solve half of the problems, do you really think he would stand out and overcome this impasse?"

"Who knows? Maybe he believes you are not that cruel, maybe he believes you don't have the courage to destroy his hope and your despair together," Monokuma giggled, "Or maybe, he believes I'm not gonna let you kill more than two people at one time, in order to protect the rule of the game."

"Maybe, yet I believe he won't run the risk of reviving the Ultimate Despair, just for some former criminals." Komaeda shook his head and smiled, "If by any chance he decides to do it, then I'll turn to believe his decision of hope, and you actually will be defeated by everyone else– no matter what will happen, the hope is definitely, completely, utterly going to win."

"Oh, it's so disgusting to talk about hope all the time! Especially when you were already desperate, twisted minded boy. "

"Well, though someone like me is unable to embody hope, that's going too far, haha. I don't know what had happened during the past I can't memorize, at least I won't become desperate now. Instead, you are the one looking forward to despair with a strong hope, aren't you? You even keep hoping for it after you died, that's what I called twisted."

"Puhuhu... it's been a long time to have the powerless feeling during a debate, that's pretty despairing as well! Why don't you just shut up and kill yourself?"

"Hum, unfortunately for you, it looks like I'm gonna take some time. How about you get out of here?"

"You know, I'm not going to leave until finished with enjoying your desperate struggle! Proof, proof, proof!"

"I've told you, I'm not desperate at all! ln fact, l'm in a great mood. It must be the only chance for someone like me to reach the true hope. I can't even believe how lucky I am, ha…" Komaeda repressed his laugher.

"Upupu... It doesn't matter anyway, after seeing you died in happiness, I will definitely gonna sick of it and get more despair."Monokuma noded weakly.

"Wow, you really are a disgusting creature, I wonder what's inside your structure. Are you a sadism or a masochism?"

"That question can be given back. It's also despairing to be in similar ways with some trash like you, ehhh! I even wanna take my brain apart and recombine it!"

"Go to hell(!)," getting bored with this conversation at the same time, both the boy and the bear spoke in one voice.  
And then, they closed their mouths at last.

Decided to ignore that bothering thing, Komaeda turned away and started to arrange the room.  
There was plenty of time, enough for him to finish each action carefully and slowly.

He placed Monokuma panels in rows near the front door, put a lighter fuelled by kerosene at the edge of the dominoes. He walked in the inside room and pulled a curtain.  
He found some supports, he tried three ropes, made their otherside come together to the place he would lie on.  
He hollowed out the Monokuma Muppet's stomach, and put it next to the ropes.

Everything went without a hitch, not a single unforeseen problem had arisen.  
He was afaid that some accident would happen in the army facility earlier, but his plan was plain sailing. Was that due to some kind of good luck, too?

"Oh, your friends will be so heartbreakn see you lying there… Sorry, I've forgotten that you don't have any friend." Soon that annoying voice was heard again.

"Of course no one cares about scum like me," Komaeda smiled, "Don't worry, they'll be glad to see me gone, though my dead body is probably gonna make them sick, well, I can't help with that."

"Are you sure? What about that boy named Hajime Hinata? He seems nice! What if you make him sad?" Monokuma questioned closely.

"Hinata-kun?" Komaeda had to pause for a moment, "Hum, he is using a tolerant way treating me all the time, yes, I really appreciate that. However, that's only because of his kindness, he is just being nice to everyone. I don't think he will get upset by my death… l mean, maybe a little, but not a sort of a big deal, afterall, I don't worth it, and…"

"Graaaaaar!! Enough already!" The bear finally bursted out, "Don't you have the emotion to feel sorry for yourself!?"

"…Huh?"

"Daaaammit! Your character is so disgusting! You are so disgusting! I'm going to throw off, oh booooy."

Komaeda didn't think he get it… What's wrong with that AI?  
So the boy shurged, and continued to work on.

To cover the sound of the dominoes when they falls, he turned on the MP3 and played the elegy.  
Quite incidentally, music made him even calmer. He could feel his numb emptiness.  
Of course he always felt that, but at this moment, he's gonna need more. More than the time lying on the sickbed bed with loneliness, more than the time planning to get murdered, more than the time pushing away someone he loved.

Hajime Hinata… yes, he loved him. He didn't know the reason why he would love a reserve course student, but sure he loved him, deeply.  
Or is that love? Actually, he couldn't tell. It's just a strong emotion, strong enough to make him lose his mind.  
Being such a worthless pest, he couldn't even control himself.

Maybe… maybe he was right afterall, maybe Hinata is someone special, maybe Hinata is the same as that boy named Makoto Naegi and Hinata has the hope.  
In that case, he didn't even have the right to have that emotion.  
What was he thinking? To love a hopeless man, to love a hopeful man, it was all wrong.

It was all wrong. He didn't deserve love and beloved.  
He didn't deserve to have feelings.  
At least he shouldn't think about them, not the time while killing himself.

So Komaeda just took a deep breath, and put a smile on his face once again.

Though in this situation, to calm down was not a difficulty, soon he would get to it. He always did.  
Soon, very soon, there would left nothing but his love to the hope.  
All he need to do, was to wait, until became calloused.

In order not to let out a scream attracting someone's attention, Komaeda covered his mouth with duck tape, getting his teeth into it.  
After that, he sat down and stabbed his right arm, using his left hand with the army knife.

Sweat began to seep through his shirt, as the blood running from the cut. Like other psychophysiological responses, tears also came along.  
All those body fluids blended with the dust in the air, he felt sticky.  
His strongest feeling was the pain, however, and he had to fight against dizziness, not in order to pass away.

For a split second he nearly lost consciousness, then his sense escalated to a level he had never previously felt before.  
He remembered what he should do in the next step, and found himself focusing on the clear objectives.

Wow… He knew he was sensitive to pain, but unexpectedly, it was not as insufferable as he thought.  
Maybe that's because his jittery nerve had already gone numb, and made him get into a incredibly hyper state.  
Afterall, what he was doing was all for the hope, all for the absolute hope.

Every thing for the sake of hope is acceptable, no matter what. Even the other Ultimates could be sacrificed, let alone trash which can only causes waste resources.  
Therefore, more and more bad lucks would be okay, they would cause good lucks later, they would help creating the hope, the absolute good.  
And, instead of doing nothing but giving bad lucks to others, he could finally make some contribution to this world.

The death of the person is meaningless, the life of the person is meaningless, because they are so fragile and ephemeral.  
If he could work for hope which will last forever, he would wish for nothing more.

He put the knife aside, hung the spear, grasped the heavy weights with his left hand.  
Using his right hand, he tied his left wrist and the ankles with three ropes. Then grabbed the knife back again, and this time, he stabbed his left arm.

Thanks to the duck tape, the small sob and gasp had soon disappeared in his mouth. And after that start, he adapted the rest of the pain.  
The next parts which he aimed at, were his legs.  
Unlike hands which need to hold the weights, legs could get injured more severely, not unto death would be just fine.

It's not enough, no, it was not enough.  
Again and again, he flailed his right hand cutting the muscles of his thin legs, one and another.  
As his pupils contracted, his mind gone blank.

The severe pain was increasing, it spreaded to his brain as the blood spurted, and the sickness, yes, the sickness came along, and the debility, oh, it was awfal it hurt like hill he wish he would just let it…  
Even, even so… No, no no no no, he would not gave up.

Wanted to be hopeful, wanted to be something valuable, wanted to be loved, even if only after death.  
Therefore, he must try his best to help. He must work harder, he must work harder and harder, he must give it all he have.

He had to do it.  
As a person who was born worthless, it was impossible for him to let go of the chance to sacrifice for the hope.  
It was the only way and no turning back.

Finished with the legs, Komaeda stuck the knife into the Monokuma Muppet's stomach, and pressed the blade with his left hand open.  
Through blood was oozing from the new wound, he dislodged the knife with his palm, which was quivered uncontrollably after being pierced. 

Then push away the Muppet, and everything's ready now.  
The last thing he should do, was to hold on and wait. He must spend a hard time which was so long that felt like endless, until the fire engulf the warehouse.  
In order not to put attention to the pain, he just focused on the elegy, and prayed for his luck.

Now, were the audiences watching? Were the people from the Neo World Program watching? What's their reaction?  
Imagining them by his side, he found his loneliness, which had never disappeared in his hole life, was gone.  
At least someone would know, he had existed in this world.

"Upupu... so desperately… you were so desperately persist in hope!"  
Looked on till last, Monokuma shrieked with derision, "You are amazing, Komaeda Nagito! thank you for giving me so much frustration as spices of desperation! I will definitely vented my anger by squash your body, upupu... I can't wait just thinking about it!"

Obviously, they just put their mind in the Neo World Program, she couldn't cause real damage to their bodies. It's pointless.  
Did this AI already knew he dislike noises? Because this was really annoying.  
This, all of this, was really…

Before he realized it, deep in his throat a laugh came out.

Yes, Komaeda was laughing.  
Komaeda was laughing, Komaeda was chuckling and guffawing.  
Bleeding and could have slipp into a coma at any moment, he took his last reserves of strength and will holding the weights desperately, and his mouth wrapped in the tape gave a voice hoarse and shrill, like using fingernails scratching the blackboard.

However, it could hardly be called laughter, in which there were a strong current of malice, malice towards the despair, malice towards the destiny.  
Even the body was getting colder and colder, his brain was burning with excitement.

Oh, how he enjoyed these… these terrible miseries, how wonderful they were.  
He just loved them, loved all the terrible things happening to him, he just felt greatly relieved thinking about the good luck they would cause later.  
He could't imagine a future more brightly.

Madness, love, obsession, perversion, desire… all of this turned into a crude mix. He messed his brain up, like always.  
Though maybe a little confusing, it didn't matter anyhow.  
No more fear, no more anxieties, his whole heart had filled with nothing but happiness and relief, which he could hardly feel in his lifetime.

Well, his lifetime was short anyway.

As the door behind the curtain had been knocked down, the panels fell down, before his eyes loomed a radiance of color in the burning flame.  
Not just brought tears to his eyes, the smoke made it hard for him to breathe. With a mounting sensation of choking, he began to suffer from general debility.

As his vision become blurry, fireworks sparked out in his mind.  
Surprisingly, he found the image beautiful, like rays and lights with worm colors, like flowers that never die, like the picture of hope he ever dreamed about.  
It was so beautiful that made him want to cry, and his tears runed even faster.

Thinking about the "boom", he wondered if the other students had enjoyed the same view.  
He wondered if Hinata enjoyed the same view, though the thought was a certain waste of time.

Not long afterwards the clear voice of the broken fire grenades appeared, and the typical smell of the vaporizing poison sent forth.

Hoping he could do something meaningful for the world, he longed to have his own existence value, longed to be respected and be loved… more than anyone else.  
Wearily gave up the struggle, the boy who holds good luck and bad luck goggled, finally ended the constant turn of what they called talent.

In the instant he released his hand, the spear fell off.  
And that was the perfect end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-time work in English, and I'm sorry for making my words so awkward… Anyway, I just want   
> Komaeda die in happiness. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
